Affinity
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: AU. Zaheer is but the only member uncaptured and still undercover as Yorru on Air Temple Island. A loyal supporter of the Red Lotus, whose appearance closely mimicked Zaheer's, took his place during the group's capture. Now alone and without any idea where his comrades are, Zaheer must try and end the Avatar on his own. Better summary inside! Zaheer/Korra, Makovira, Bopal, Irosami
1. Flow

**Summary:**

 **Zaheer, last of the Red Lotus, is but the only member uncaptured and still undercover as Yorru on Air Temple Island. A loyal supporter of the Red Lotus, whose appearance closely mimicked Zaheer's, took his place during the group's capture. Now alone and without any idea where his comrades are, Zaheer must try and end the Avatar on his own. Strangely, however, he is finds himself falling for her.**

 **Major Ships: Zaheer/Korra, Mako/Kuvira, Bolin/Opal, Asami/Iroh II.**

 **Minor Ships/Hinted At: Kya/Lin, future Huan/Ikki.**

 **Title: Affinity**

 **Rating: T for language, violence. Possible M situations including sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, and there shall be no financial gained or sought from this. This is simply for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 _"Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong."_

He was gentle with the parchment as he unrolled it, the soft sound carrying in the near silence on the beach, the only other noise being the nearly unnoticeable ocean lapping at the beach. The meditation pavilion was empty for all but him. Which was fit for him, as he did not feel ready to enjoy the company of anyone else on the island. The news had come earlier that day, the group known as the Red Lotus having been recaptured. Zaheer had done his best not to show any reaction, leaving the room only when appropriate. He had acted as normal, training amongst the other airbenders, holding back his true skills in order to not seem suspicious. It was only at night he could truly be at ease, reading over Laghima's writing.

Zaheer was unsure how to proceed, which was new for him. He had rescued his allies from capture due to his constant surveillance over the guards and the directions they took when leaving his prison. Now they could be anywhere. He had doubted they would be returned to their old cells, and asking anyone about their locations would cause instant suspicion. It looked like he had to go into this on his own. Not that he would not at least attempt to find their whereabouts, but he knew they would understand if he went along with their plans solo.

No doubt there were other Red Lotus members in hiding whom he could try to contact, but even then he knew there were those who would flee on sight of him, or betray him to the Avatar or the White Lotus. It was a pity Unalaq had to be dead. It would have been much simpler if Zaheer had the man to work with.

He would have to come up with a new plan, or fix the first. As dangerous as it was, Zaheer had to find a Red Lotus member, or a sympathizer, to work with him to end the Avatar. A small group at the very least, with one waterbender or earthbender with the capability to metalbend. Zaheer knew he was capable of taking the Avatar, or at least expected he could. He would need to see the girl in action before carrying anything out yet.

The Avatar had sent word that she was to return that morning, although Tenzin was to stay behind with the rest of the Airbenders they had rescued in the Earth Kingdom to train them as Air Nomads in the Eastern Air Temple. Zaheer had heard his dear P'Li had ended the life of the Earth Queen, and while Zaheer appreciated her ending the life of the oppressor, he wished she hadn't without him.

It was when the sky began to turn a warm purple did Zaheer stand and make his way towards the dormitories, scrolls tucked under his arm. His room, which was small but blessedly separate, was the closest to the entrance and he was able to easily slip in unnoticed by any of the other sleeping airbenders. Putting the scrolls onto a little pile on the small table he was allowed, Zaheer slipped into his cot, throwing his thin blanket over him before allowing sleep to take him away.

Waking in the morning was like blinking, and Zaheer felt no better. Memories of yesterday hit him like blast of cold air, and Zaheer couldn't help but let a small sigh escape his lips as he stood and exited his room, other airbenders making their way towards the dining hall. A few other airbenders waved at him, including a young woman who had tried and failed becoming closer to him as a friend, but had failed. Still, she approached him and sat beside him during their meals, if only to not appear alone.

"Good morning, Yorru." She gave him a small, sleepy smile. He gave her a nod and a slight smile, if only to be polite. He didn't particularly care for the girl; neither did he mind her friendliness. A friend would make him appear more inclusive on the island, and now that the Red Lotus was captured and he was on his own, he decided to make at least one friend.

"Morning, Luli." He replied after a moment of hesitation, and she perked up slightly, surprised by his reply.

"So, you're finally willing to speak to me?" Luli smiled, almost playfully. "I'm surprised by your sudden change of heart."

"I just realized that I don't really socialize. You've so far been friendly, so I've decided to be as well. Hopefully you don't make me regret it." Zaheer replied, only slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm rather quiet." She tilted her head. The girl was almost twenty, perhaps, and of water tribe descent. She had been rather quiet, and probably gravitated towards his calm personality.

"Then we'll be fine."

They approached a kotatsu that had a few cushions empty and sat down, beginning their breakfast. It was a small and light one, as they would begin their morning routines. Due to his mastery of the training gates, Zaheer been allowed a bit of free study which he took in his room studying or meditating in the pavilion.

But today he was distracted, too much so by the impending arrival of the Avatar. Zaheer was missing the details on the capture of the Red Lotus, and no doubt the Avatar was going to share the story of his comrade's defeat.

This thought filled him with anger, but he soon chased it away. Although he was too distracted to enter the spirit world, he found meditation itself relaxing enough.

It wasn't until midday that they finally appeared, the airship visible from the pavilion. The airbenders around him, who had obviously been as distracted as Zaheer due to their quick reactions, leapt up and ran towards the docks where they would arrive. With genuine interest Zaheer followed with similar urgency, crowding in with the rest of the airbenders.

The airship was massive and nearly took up the whole dock as it took position, and a group of teenagers and an older woman stepped foot onto the island. Although he had never actually seen the Avatar, he immediately took note of the Water Tribe girl and knew who she was. The spirit energy coming from her was massive, what he knew was Raava.

She was startlingly young, but that shouldn't have been any surprise. She was only about eighteen or nineteen. However it was the bounce in her step and her expression that really took him off guard. Despite the danger, her battle with the Earth Kingdom and the Red Lotus, she still acted as blithe as ever. The group soon entered the dining area, where the Avatar began her story of defeated the Red Lotus.

"The woman with the third eye tattoo… she had some sort of combustion ability. We were too late when we entered the throne room, but we had the drop on them and Lin was no slouch either. Let me tell you, it was messy. I mean, I didn't like the Earth Queen, but she didn't deserve to die. At least, not like that. There was blood everywhere."

The Avatar frowned, her previous excitement gone. The dark-haired woman beside her rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She continued,

"I took her with Lin on while Bolin battled the lavabender and Mako and Asami had their hands full with the waterbender. Lin was finally able to bend some metal over the combustion woman's face before she finally stopped fighting and we captured her. I guess she didn't want to blow her own head up. The waterbender woman was electrocuted; I'm not sure if it was by Mako or Asami—"

"It was me." The dark-haired woman admitted, "She didn't have an actual arms, just water she used instead. It was easy to electrocute her that way."

"And I got the lavabender guy." The green eyed man, Bolin, added. "I don't have a chance with metalbending, but I finally found I can do something else—y'know, having molten lava come pouring down on you is a pretty good way to learn lavabending fast. I think he was surprised as I was and I was able to knock him out with a bit of luck."

"You mean you used a stone from the ceiling and knocked him unconscious." The older woman delivered flatly, who Zaheer guessed was Lin.

"Uh, yeah."

The Avatar ended with tale with a small quip, "Their leader was easy to catch. He might have been the brains of the operation, I guess. But I felt gypped when he was so simple to catch."

Zaheer looked up at the mention of this leader, but was not worried. There had been a man loyal to their cause selected from the Red Lotus to impersonate him, and it seemed to have worked, judging from the Avatar's comment.

The group began dispersing after the story was told and the airbenders were off to their exercises. Zaheer was held back by one of the children teaching however, the girl named Ikki.

"You wanted to meet Korra, remember?" She replied when Zaheer seemed hesitant. "Well, now you can! You can show her some of your airbending too! I bet she'll be super impressed. Even Korra had a hard time mastering the training gates, but you did it on the first try!" The girl continued to babble as she led him towards the Avatar's table, who looked up from her meal. She had rather impressive eyes.

"Korra, meet Yorru. He's the best airbender we have so far." Ikki introduced him. The Avatar stood, and Zaheer bowed. She gave him the same respect, a small kind smile on her lips. On closer inspection, the girl seemed rather tired, as if she hadn't slept well the night before. "Yorru mastered the gates on the first try!"

At this the Avatar seemed surprised, and turned towards Zaheer with a grin. "Really? I'd like to see that."

"If you wish." Zaheer replied, and they made their way to the training area. He didn't appreciate the attention being put on him, and decided to at least have a gate hit him at the very end of his practice with the training gates. A few airbenders clapped, as not many had been able to get even that far on the gates.

"Impressive, but you did hit that last gate at the very end." The Avatar observed.

Zaheer bowed slightly, "I apologize. I suppose I was a bit nervous." The Avatar seemed a little amused by this, but didn't comment.

"Remember to be the leaf next time, Yorru." The young Ikki chastised him, but was otherwise unperturbed by his failure. "C'mon Luli, you're up."

Luli was less than successful, and was quickly sent out of the training gates with force. She hit the ground hard and Zaheer found himself helping her up. She had a few scratches around her eyes and nose, but was otherwise fine.

"Fantastic." She rubbed the dirt out of her eyes as Zaheer helped her sit down on a nearby boulder.

Knowing the Avatar's eyes were on him, Zaheer was quick in trying to comfort her. "You mustn't expect anything when trying to airbend. Let things flow naturally and don't let your mind be in control of your movements. As they say, be the leaf. The leaf has no control over its movement, so don't have any over yours."

Zaheer sensed the Avatar's approach before he heard or saw her step beside him. She bended an orb of water from the ocean below and began healing the cuts to Luli's face.

"You're rather right, Yorru." She acknowledged without looking at him, her focus on Luli's wounds. "You should rather allow yourself to be free to the wind, as hard as that seems to be." She was addressing Luli now, "I wasn't able to do the training gates either; in fact I sometimes still have difficulty. Airbending isn't my strong suit and I doubt it will ever be. Meditation was equally as difficult. But you'll eventually begin seeing progress."

The Avatar stepped away, observing her work on the airbender's wounds. Luli stood and bowed, "Thank you. Both of you."

Korra smiled and Zaheer nodded. Luli returned to the group as another airbender attempted the gates. The Avatar once again turned to Zaheer, her expression more friendly than it had been before. Zaheer could almost read her like a book. She was quite impressed with him, both his ability to handle the situation and his attempt at the gates.

"I can tell you're going to be a powerful airbender. I hope I can depend on you later if any conflict arises in the future." She smiled even wider when Zaheer showed genuine surprise.

Zaheer nodded and began to bow, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the Avatar shaking her head. Standing once more, he replied. "Of course, Avatar."

"Just call me Korra." She responded, nonplussed. "As long as I can call you Yorru."

"As you wish… Korra."

* * *

Zaheer left the dining hall as quickly as he could that evening. He was hardly hungry despite his light breakfast that morning, which was the only thing he had actually eaten that day. He wanted to distance his contact from others at that moment, and the only real place he knew he would have privacy was the beach. Most of the beach was hidden coves around the island, but his favorite was the largest one nearest to the library where he could read in peace.

Dropping from one of the cliffs, Zaheer cushioned his fall with a blast of air. It was growing rather dark, but even so he could still see the outline of someone on the beach with him.

"Yorru?" A voice called out. The Avatar.

Now that he had thought, he had not seen her in the dining hall. Not that he had been look particularly hard. He didn't want to accidentally meet eyes with her, and had kept his eyes on his food or glanced at Luli from time to time. Zaheer wanted to flee immediately upon hearing her voice, but felt it was useless.

"It's me." He replied, but supplied no information about why he was there.

There was a pause. Zaheer could practically feel her trying to conjure up an explanation of why she was in a hidden cove on the beach. He approached her and sat beside her, his green eyes piercing hers.

"I'm just… about what happened with the Red Lotus." She began, and Zaheer felt his interest spike. "That wasn't all that happened. Upon sight they tried to capture me, and… the waterbender…"

Her voice was rough, and Zaheer felt the need to calm her. "You don't need to talk, if you don't wish to."

"No, no… I want to. It's just difficult. I don't know why I'm even telling you this." She shook her head, her dark hair splaying over her shoulders. Her scent was suddenly everywhere, and Zaheer sat up straighter. "I haven't even told my friends this."

There was a pause before she continued. "It had been a full moon that night, and that waterbender had tried to blood bend me. Nobody else had noticed it because it all happened so fast, and Mako and Asami had been quick to attack her, but…" A shudder violently shook her body. "God, it reminded me of Tarrlok and Amon. The utter helplessness…"

Zaheer knew he shouldn't pity the girl. He shouldn't try to comfort her. But his body had a mind of its own as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I know it's silly, it was just a second… but I still have nightmares over it. And the blood splattered all over the floor didn't help." She swallowed a whimper, and Zaheer suddenly noticed their position.

They were all alone. And the Avatar had her guard down. He could take her with ease.

But something was holding him back. He didn't know what, but he didn't want to harm her. Not just yet.

So he held her while she cried, and escorted her back to the temple.

The last thing he thought before slept took him that night was: _things just got a lot more complicated._

* * *

 **How do you think of this beginning? Hopefully I won't abandon this immediately like I did with a few other fanfics... hehehe.**

 **To be continued!**


	2. Flitter

**Summary:**

 **Zaheer, last of the Red Lotus, is but the only member uncaptured and still undercover as Yorru on Air Temple Island. A loyal supporter of the Red Lotus, whose appearance closely mimicked Zaheer's, took his place during the group's capture. Now alone and without any idea where his comrades are, Zaheer must try and end the Avatar on his own. Strangely, however, he is finds himself falling for her.**

 **Major Ships: Zaheer/Korra, Mako/Kuvira, Bolin/Opal, Asami/Iroh II.**

 **Minor Ships/Hinted At: Kya/Lin, future Huan/Ikki.**

 **Title: Affinity**

 **Rating: T for language, violence. Possible M situations including sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, and there shall be no financial gained or sought from this. This is simply for entertainment purposes.**

 **Author's note: If anyone is interested, I might be looking for a beta.**

* * *

Weeks passed, and news from the Earth Kingdom that military forces were helping to stabilize the kingdom. Kuvira, who led an army, had been titled the "Great Uniter" for her efforts. Although, Zaheer felt less than assured by her leadership. Something told him she was not entirely trustworthy.

Not that Zaheer trusted any sort of political or military leaders. But at least he gave her more credit than the soon-to-be king Prince Wu, who from the radio sounded like he was much less than what the great Earth Kingdom deserved.

Zaheer would have preferred to not at all come near or in contact with any of these tyrants, but he had been personally invited but by who else, the Avatar.

"I know this probably isn't your scene," The Avatar had said, with a less than excited expression on her face, "Neither is it mine, but I'd rather dance with someone I can stand rather than Wu."

"He's been bothering you?"

"Flirting with me, and I'm not interested."

"Why not dance with the firebender or earthbender?"

"Mako and Bolin?" A red flush creeped over the Avatar's tan skin, "Mako and I are exes, and Bolin's just a friend. Besides, I think he's going out with Opal. Oh, you probably don't know who she is. She's an airbender at the Eastern Air Temple."

"I mean, you can refuse if you want, but you're the only guy here that I'm sorta comfortable around. And I'd like to use you as an excuse if Wu approaches me." She admitted, not looking at him. Zaheer felt oddly pleased by this, and quickly brushed the emotion away. Korra hadn't mentioned her breakdown on the beach cove, but had shown her gratitude and had spent more and more time with him after that. Zaheer hated to admit it, but she had grown on him a little bit.

"If you insist. But I'll need to buy some robes beforehand." Zaheer had hidden away a little pocket money before coming to Air Temple Island, and was suddenly glad he had.

Korra immediately perked up, giving the older man a smile. "I can help with that. Asami lent me one of her satomobiles to go shopping, although I'm guessing she's already got a dress for me hidden away. Although… I'm not a fantastic driver."

And she wasn't, but thankfully enough Zaheer knew more or less how to operate one. Soon they were in the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall, something Korra had mentioned her friend Asami spoke often of. The two of them stuck out like a sore thumb, a man in airbender robes and the Avatar. They quickly made their way towards store. Zaheer wasn't really picky about what he wore although he did have common sense what would and wouldn't look appropriate on him. Korra was no help, as it seemed she wasn't fantastically adept at fashion herself.

"This should work." He said, pulling out a simple black outfit. A grey button up vest with a dark blue undershirt, black jacket and pants. Shoes were of no issue, as Zaheer had a pair of plain black leather boots under his cot. Despite the suit's simplicity, it was costly and Zaheer's funds were practically gone once they were back on the island.

Korra had offered to repay him after the coronation, but he had refused. He didn't particularly need any money when he was living for free on the island. Most of the things the people of Air Temple Island needed were paid for by Republic City taxes, although Zaheer didn't know how long that would last.

When the coronation finally came, Zaheer woke earlier than usual and ate, bathed, and dressed accordingly. When he finally joined the Avatar and her friends on the dock, she seemed rather surprised by his appearance.

"Your friend cleans up quite nicely." The dark haired woman, Asami Sato, observed. She was a beautiful young woman, even Zaheer noticed, but she lacked a partner. However she seemed less than bothered by this, because by the time they stepped foot near the City Hall she was joined by a man in a Fire Nation red suit, who introduced himself as Iroh, commander of the navy's first divison.

"It's nice to see you all again." He smiled at the three younger people before addressing Zaheer. "And it is a pleasure to meet one of the new airbenders. I'm glad to see that the air nomads are returning."

Zaheer nodded politely, introducing himself under his assumed name. The group entered, quickly catching sight of the "Great Uniter" Kuvira. Zaheer, upon sight, found her quite impressive. She was attractive, but her stature demanded respect. The brothers of their group, Mako and Bolin, quickly made their way towards her and her group.

"I support Bolin wants an update on the stability of the Earth Kingdom." Korra discerned, and followed after the men. Zaheer felt there was no other option than to follow her, and did as such.

"Avatar Korra." Kuvira acknowledged with a tilt of her head, "I'm happy to see you are in good health. The last time we spoke there had been quite the ordeal. Hopefully we can speak more often now, and on better terms."

"Of course. It's great to see you again. How's Suyin doing?" Korra replied, put more at ease with the military leader's friendliness.

"She's not entirely pleased with my decision to lead an army to stabilize the Earth Kingdom, but she's coming around. Besides that, she's in good health. I heard Opal is happy at the Eastern Air Temple?"

"Yeah. Tenzin is hoping to return home soon. They found a great herd of flying bison and are working on taming them for the trip home."

Tenzin. Zaheer stiffened at the name, but showed no real reaction to the name. The last he had seen of Tenzin was when the Red Lotus was planning to kidnap the Avatar and teach her in the ways of the Red Lotus, and had been stopped. Zaheer expected that age and his different appearance would help disguise him. Zaheer was much younger when they had last met, and had longer hair and multiple wounds from their battle. Still, he would have to avoid the airbending master if he wished to remain safe.

Zaheer spoke little with the military leader, other than a passing introduction and polite small-talk. He remained at Korra's side for most of the proceedings. The coronation began, the young Prince Wu being crowned the king of the Earth Kingdom. Zaheer was immediately aware of how young and small the man was, and knew how easy it would be to kill him.

The little man gave a short speech, thanking his countrymen for their efforts in stabilizing the country, but not without labeling himself their "beloved king". Kuvira was eventually called forth and given the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom for her efforts and service to the kingdom. The crowd gave a great roar and applause, and Kuvira took it in stride. Kuvira gave a speech as well, one of encouragement for the people of the Earth Kingdom, to not cower but to fight back and rebuild despite the chaos that had been wrought. Despite his feelings against such people, Zaheer felt that he had been wrong about Kuvira, if only a small part of him.

City Hall, which was decorated in Earth Kingdom greens, browns, and golds, was suddenly filled with excitement when the festivities commenced. A small troupe of trained badgermoles was brought forth, and began dancing. Civilians around them began clapping, although Zaheer was less than impressed with the display.

Eventually the performance ended, and people were once again allowed to mingle and eat amongst themselves. Still, Korra and Zaheer were inseperable. And, as she had predicted, Korra was approached by the newly crowned King Wu.

"What do you think, Korra? The crown does look lovely, especially with this face. Would you like to talk for a while, maybe dance?" The man said this in such a fashion that he seemed to expect that she would say yes. Of course, she didn't.

"Oh, I would Wu, but I think my date would get a bit angry if you did." The Avatar stepped back, practically bumping into Zaheer. Automatically he wrapped an arm around the small of her back, playing along with a smile on his lips. "Wu, meet Yorru. He's one of the newest airbenders, and the most promising."

"Oh, uh, a pleasure to meet you." The king, who hadn't expected the Avatar to bring a date, said. However, he quickly made up for his nervousness with a charming smile. "I'm extremely excited that the air nomads are returning. And to meet one of the most skilled, introduced by the Avatar herself? Please excuse me. King Wu of the Earth Kingdom, you may have heard of me."

Zaheer took the smaller man's and, giving him a strong handshake. Despite his dislike for the boy, he was surprised how quickly he made up for his mistake. But no matter how impressed Zaheer might have been, he wanted the boy to leave their presence as quickly as possible. "A pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to dance with the Avatar."

Taking her arm, he led Korra onto the dance floor, expertly taking her hand and waist as if he had done this a million times.

"Thanks for that." The Avatar said with a nervous smile, trying to watch her feet as they slowly danced. "Maybe I should take you along with me every time I go out. You'd be the perfect bodyguard."

"I doubt you'd appreciate me breaking up a fight for you." He countered, spinning them along the dance floor to her surprise. She huffed, smoothing her hair with one hand before returning it to his shoulder. He hadn't really noticed it before, but she had been dressed unlike she probably would have herself. Asami Sato's work, most likely. She was wearing a cyan gown that reached past her ankles and only hinted at the black heels she wore. Despite this she still wore a water tribe pendant and bracelets, which more or less matched her dress. Spinning them, Zaheer smirked, "Did I forget to tell you how lovely you looked tonight?"

Her brown skin turned a firey red as she blushed, not meeting Zaheer's eyes. "Asami dressed me, so thank her."

"Remind me the next time we see her."

For the rest of the ceremony they were occupied. For Zaheer and Korra it was dancing and mingling with other guests and the friends of Korra. Mako and Kuvira were speaking with a rather startling familiarity, as if they had spoken at such length before, although Zaheer doubted as such. What he gathered was that the bending brothers Mako and Bolin were orphans, and so similarly was Kuvira, adopted by the Beifong family. It was no wonder the two got along so quickly.

Asami Sato and Iroh II were deep in conversation about helping Kuvira's army. Asami Sato being the head of Future Industries and Iroh as one of the youngest generals, it was no wonder.

Soon the festivities came to a close and the guests dispersed. The ride back to the island was a rather warm one, and Zaheer felt a bit more relaxed. Perhaps the Avatar's presence did that, not that Zaheer would admit as such.

Zaheer was glad to be rid of the suit once they arrived. He quickly changed into some looser clothing, although he neglected to consider his usual airbender robes. The night was still young, and the Avatar had invited him to join them for a late night meal.

A bottle of sake was brought out in celebration, and the group of seven (as Kuvira and Iroh had decided to join the youths) ate and drank. Zaheer wasn't much for alcohol, but took the drinks when offered to him. The younger ones of the group were quickly drunk off their seats and dragged to their rooms. Only the Avatar, Iroh II, and Zaheer remained near the end.

"I think another drink is in order…" The water tribe woman sputtered, her face cherry red with intoxication. She lifted the bottle, only to find it almost empty, a few drops spilling out over the table. "Damn." Despite this, she still attempted to drink the last few drops.

"Alright, that's quite enough." The commander chuckled, slipping the bottle from the Avatar's grasp with ease. "You don't wanna have to vomit in the morning, do you?"

The Avatar hiccupped and pointed an unstable finger at the firebender. "Y-You can't tell me what to do… I'm the friggin' Avuh…. Avatar! I bring stab- stuhbl- … balance to the world! So I'm gonna go get another bottle…"

As the Avatar stumbled towards the kitchen, Iroh laughed and gestured for Zaheer to follow her. "I'm not as drunk as her, but no way am I stable on my feet. Can you get her and lead her to bed?"

Zaheer nodded and followed her. It was easy to follow her, due to how much noise she made as she stumbled through the halls towards the kitchen. He was able to stop her before she reached the door however, gently grasping one of her hands. She made little protest as he lead her through the hallways towards her room, where he opened her door and laid her on the bed. She complained when he began to leave, but calmed somewhat when he said he would return.

He did indeed return, with a bucket and a cup of water, foreseeing that she would indeed have to vomit that morning. He even had time to get a couple of painkillers, and set them on her nightstand.

"Don't leave…" She muttered drunkenly, reaching towards him. "Sleep."

"My room is not too far, it's where the rest of the airbenders—"

"Yorru." She interrupted him, her voice sleepy and pleading. Finally, he succumbed, curling up into the bed next to her, an arm around her.

He wasn't aware of the three eyes watching him.

* * *

 **Oh boy, who's that I wonder?**

 **Heheh. Bolin is not in Kuvira's army, Kuvira isn't going to try and take over the Earth Kingdom, and Mako isn't Wu's personal guard. Oh boy, an AU. You didn't expect that, huh?**

 **And yeah, my chapters aren't beta'd so I might have some errors here and there. Please ignore them!**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
